Paano Na Kaya?
by Artemis Chick
Summary: Paano kapag nalaman ni Alexis na may pagtingin siya kay Annie? Fanfic based on Shaider.


**A/N: My first attempt at writing a Filipino fanfic! Marami kasing fans ng **_**Shaider **_**dito sa 'Pinas, kaya naisipan ko, para maiba naman, ay sumulat ng **_**Shaider **_**na fanfic. Sana magustuhan niyo ito! Dedicated sa lahat ng naging fans nila Alexis/Shaider at Annie. **

**Based lang ito sa isang "what if?" thought. Paano kaya kung malaman ni Alexis na may feelings siya para kay Annie?**

**DISCLAIMER: Hindi sa akin ang **_**Shaider. **_**Hinihiram ko lang ang mga tauhan para sa kwentong ito.**

**Paano na Kaya?**

Gulong-gulo ang isip ni Alexis. Hindi niya makalimutan ang usapan nila ni Annie kanina lang.

"Alexis." Lumingon siya at nakita si Annie na lumalakad papalapit sa kanya. Abot-tainga ang kanyang ngiti na para bang siya na ang pinakamasayang babae sa mundo.

"Annie… Mukhang ang saya mo ngayon," wika niya, pilit na ngumingiti.

"Talaga!" Pagmamalaki nito. "Kasi inaya niya ako na makipag-date! Mamayang gabi, ililibre niya ako sa isang restaurant!"

_Date? _Pakiramdam ni Alexis ay para siyang binuhusan ng nagyeyelong tubig. Hindi niya ma-imagine si Annie na may ka-date na lalaki. "Teka, sino yan ka-date mo? Yung crush mo na palagi mong kinukwento sa 'kin?" tanong niya.

Pangiting tumango si Annie. "Siya nga! Pasensiya na, hindi ko nasabi sa iyo na nililigawan niya ako." Ang lalaking kanyang tinutukoy ay si Fujiro Ishiwara. Baguhan siya sa grupo ng Pulis Pangkalawakan. Noong una pa lang ay pinagdududahan na ni Alexis ang kanyang pakay sa pagsali sa kanilang grupo. May pakiramdam siya na isa siyang ispiya ng Puma Lear na ipinadala para pagmalmanan siya. At ginagamit nito si Annie para malaman ang tunay na pagkatao ni Shaider. Matagal na niyang napapansin na masyadong malapit ang loob ni Annie kay Fujiro. Hindi maikakaila na patay na patay si Annie sa nasabing binata.

"Kelan pa ba siya nanliligaw?" Usisa ni Alexis.

"Matagal na rin… Kaya nga excited na ako mamaya sa date namin!" Kinikilig na pahayag ni Annie.

"Sigurado ka ba diyan sa gagawin mo?"

"Oo naman… bakit mo naitanong?" Kumunot ang noo ni Annie.

Hindi niya mapigilan na sabihin ang nasa isip niya. "Annie, matagal ko nang pinagdududahan iyan si fujiro. Hindi panatag ang loob ko sa pagsama mo sa kanya. Wala ka bang napapansin na kakaiba ang mga kilos niya noong mga nakaraang araw? Minsan, bigla na lang nawawala, tapos susulpot ulit."

"Naku, may inaasikaso lang siya. Di ba professor siya sa Tokyo University? Busy lang yun," pangangatwiran nito.

_Wala siyang records sa Tokyo University! Kahit kalian ay hindi siya nagtrabaho dun. _Alam ito ni Alexis ngunit di niya magawang sabihin kay Annie. "Basta, nagdududa ako sa kanya," sambit ni Alexis.

"Bakit, iniisip mo na ispiya siya ng Puma Lear?" Sa wakas, narinig na niya kay Annie ang gusto niyang sabihin.

"Yun ang gusto kong sabihin sa iyo." Madilim niyang tinitigan ang dalaga. "Kaya pinapayuhan kita na huwag mo na lang ituloy ang date mo."

Halatang nainis si Annie. "Alam ko ayaw mo sa kanya. Pero subukan mo siyang kilalanin. Baka magkasundo rin kayo."

"Pakitang-tao lang iyon. Ginagamit ka lang ni Fujiro para malaman ang tungkol sa akin bilang si Shaider."

"Bakit ba lahat ng nakikilala kong lalaki ay pinagdududahan mo? Kahit sabihin ko na kaibigan ko lang, ayaw mong maniwala," patutsada ni Annie. Ito ang isang bagay na ayaw niya kay Alexis.

"Annie, hindi ito gawa-gawa. Talagang may hindi ako magandang pakiramdam kay Fujiro. Hindi siya kagaya ng iniisip mo."

Hindi nagpatalo si Annie. "Puwes, wala ka nang paki-alam sa personal kong buhay!" Tumalikod siya at naglakad papalayo. "Sasama ako sa kahit sino kong gustong samahan!" Dagdag pa nito.

"Annie!" Sigaw niya. Pero hindi na siya nakinig kay Alexis.

Habang nakahiga si Alexis sa kama, paulit-ulit na naglalaro sa isipan ang kanilang pag-uusap. Talagang ginalit niya si Annie. Sa unang pagkakataon ay hindi niya ito makakasama. Sa unang pagkakataon ay sumama ang loob niya sa kaibigan. Bakit pakiramdam niya ay para siyang nasasaktan? Oo, wala nga siyang karapatan na makialam sa mga lalaki na gusto ni Annie. Nagngingitngit ang kalooban niya. Nakalimutan niya na babae si Annie na marunong din humanga at umibig.

Ayaw niyang isipin na nagseselos siya. Alam niya ang lugar niya sa buhay ni Annie. Isang kaibigan. _Sidekick _lang niya kapag siya ay nakikipaglaban sa mga puwersa ng kasamaan. Pilit niya iyon iniukit sa gunita niya. Pero di niya matanggap ito.

Biglang sumagi sa isip niya na kailangan niyang puntahan si Annie. _Nakikipag-date lang yun. Hindi siya mapapahamak. _Pero tila may isang maliit na boses na sumisigaw sa gunita niya. _Puntahan mo si Annie! Dali!_

Bumangon siya sa kama at nagmadaling nagpalit-anyo bilang si Shaider.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Tama ang kutob niya. Sakto siyang dumating sa restaurant kung saan ka-date ni Annie si Fujiro Ishiwara. Pagpasok niya sa loob, nadatnan niya ang lugar na walang tao. Magulo ang paligid na para bang may giyerang nangyari sa napakaliit na ispasiyong yun. Walang ilaw puwera na lang sa isang asul na liwanag na iniilawan ang buong lugar.

"ANNIE!" Sigaw niya habang naglalakad sa restaurant.

"TULONG!" Isang sigaw ng babae ang kanyang narinig. Kahit saan ay makikilala niya ang tinig na iyon.

"Sabihin mo sa akin ang lihim ni Shaider!" Sigaw ng isaing nakakatindig-balahibong tinig.

"Hindi! Hindi ko magagawa iyon!"

"Fujiro! Ako ang harapin mo!" Hamon ni Alexis. Lumantad sa kanya ang tunay na anyo ni Fujiro, na isang malaki at nakakatakot na halimaw. Sa likod nito ay nakagapos si Annie sa pader ng mga makakapal at puting lubid. "Sinasabi ko na nga ba!"

"Shaider! Sa wakas ay nagkita rin tayo!" Sigaw ng kalaban. Wala nang usapan na nangyari pa at sumabak na ang dalawa sa isang mainit at matinding laban. Sa malapit ay walang laban na nagmasid ang nakagapos na si Annie. Malaki ang tiwala niya kay Shaider na mananalo ito sa labanan.

Ginamit ni Shaider ang kanyang Shaider Kick, Shaider Punch at Shaider Full Power kay Fujiro. Sa wakas, napatay din niya ang kalaban.

Kumalas ang mga putting lubid na nagagapos kay Annie. Muntik na siyang bumagsak sa sahig, ngunit nasapo siya ni Shaider bago man ito mangyari. "Annie!" Marahan niyang tinapik ang pisngi nito. "Annie, ayos ka lang ba?" Nag-aalalang tanong ni Shaider/Alexis.

Namulat si Annie sa kanyang kawalan ng malay. Dahan-dahan niyang dinilat ang kanyang mga mata, at una niyang nasilayan ang lalaking sumagip sa kanya. "Alexis…" nanghihinang bulong niya.

"Huwag ka nang mag-alala, wala na siya. Ligtas ka na."

"Patawad… hindi ako nakinig sa iyo."

Pinatong ni Alexis ang dalawa niyang daliri sa ibabaw ng mga labi ni Annie. "Iuuwi na kita." Nagbalik sa dating anyo si Alexis at tahimik nitong binuhat si Annie palabas sa abandonadong restaurant. Dinala niya ito sa sasakyan niya sa may parking lot at iniupo niya ang natutulog na dalaga sa passenger seat. Umangkas si Alexis at nagsimulang magmaneho papunta sa bahay ni Annie.

Malalim na nag-isip si Alexis tungkol sa mga nangyari nang gabing iyon. Dun niya nalaman na hindi niya kayang mawala sa buhay niya ang pinakamatalik niyang kaibigan. Kung hindi dahil dun, di niya malalaman kung gaano ito kahalaga sa kanya.

Pero anong klaseng pagpapahalaga ang nararamdaman niya para kay Annie? Bilang isang kaibigan? Tinitigan niya ang natutulog na si Annie sa tabi niya. Sa unang pagkakataon, nakita niya ito bilang isang _babae. _Napakarami na nilang pinagdaanan. Nang mga sandaling iyon, tumama sa kanya na unti-unti na siyang nagkakaroon ng pagtingin sa kanya.

_Hindi pwedeng mangyari iyon. Kaibigan ko lang si Annie. _Sinubukan niyang iwaksi sa isipan niya na nahuhulog na ang loob niya dito. Ngunit para itong isang kanta na ayaw maalis sa isip niya. Lalo niya itong itinatanggi, lalo itong bumabaon sa puso niya na parang isang matulis na punyal.

Kapag inamin niya ang kanyang lihim na pagtingin, natatakot siya na baka masira lang ang kanilang pakikipag-kaibigan. Kapag sinabi ba niya ito kay Annie, ano ang mangyayari? Ganun din kaya ang nararamdaman niya kay Alexis? Kung ibubunyag niya ito, baka lumayo lang siya. Ayaw niya iyon mangyari. Mas gugustuhin niya si Annie bilang isang kaibigan. Walang kasiguraduhan ang pag-ibig. Napakahirap itong itago, dahil lalo lang itong lumalalim. Higit sa lahat, napakahirap umibig sa isang matalik na kaibigan. Sana kung sa ibang babae na lang…

Pero hindi ibang babae si Annie. At hindi niya sinasadya na mahulog ang loob niya sa kanya. Talagang mahirap na hindi siya mahalin. Paano niya ito ibabaon sa kaibuturan ng kanyang puso? Paano niya susubukang kalimutan ang kanyang nararamdaman?

Baka masaktan lang niya si Annie kung malilihis ang kanilang relasyon mula sa pagiging magkaibigan tungo sa pagiging magkasintahan. Tatratuhin na lang niya ito bilang isang kaibigan habang itinatago niya ang kanyang lihim. Isang napakasakit na desisyon.

Paano na kaya kung hindi na niya ito mapigilan? Sana ay may lakas siya ng loob na sabihin ito sa kanya. Pero wala.

Paano na kaya ang gagawin niya? Aminado na siya na umiibig siya sa dalaga. Kinilabutan siya habang naiisip ito. Hindi pala ganun kadali na talikuran ang iyong nararamdaman.

_Paano na kaya?_

**A/N: Haay… naiisip ko ang kanta ni Bugoy ("Paano na Kaya?") habang sinusulat ito. Yun nga ang inspiration ko sa fanfic na ito. Grabe, nakaka-nose bleed magsulat ng Tagalog… hehehe… Salamat sa pagbasa! Pahingi ng reviews! **


End file.
